More Like Her
by Aries Fireburst
Summary: She really did love him


Title: More Like Her  
Author: Catalina Isabella  
Dislcaimer: I don't own Hairspray or any of its characters. The song is the beautiful creation of Miranda Lamberts, all I own is the plot.  
Summary: She really did love him, though no one could ever see that. (Amber / Link, Tracey / Link, a mention of Corny / Amber)

_She's beautiful in her simple little way  
She don't have too much to say when she gets mad  
She understands she don't let go of anything  
Even when the pain gets really bad  
Guess I should've been more like that_

I could feel my heart tear in half as I watched Link kiss her, for all of Balitmore to see. Now everyone knew what I'd known for the last couple of months, it was over. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I held them back with the strength I had left, I wasn't going to cry here. I'd wait until I was home alone, which would be after the show because by the looks of it my mother was being hauled away by the police. I watched them and through my pain I had to smile at the look of joy on my ex-boyfriends face, he'd really found a girl who could give him the love he so deserved.

I met Link Larkin the first day of sixth grade, and fell in love with him on the spot. His brilliantly blue eyes seemed to reach my soul, see the brokeness that was inside. He became my best friend, he knew everything. I didn't keep a single secret from him, except how much I loved him. He was there for my when my father walked out on our family for some whore he'd met in England, when my brother joined the army and when we found out that my sweet Brandon would never come home again. I cried for days after that, and only Link was able to consol me. I surrendered my heart and soul to him when he asked me, on the Corny Collins show, to be his girlfriend. I had actually burst into tears, and kissed him right on the spot.

_You had it all for a pretty little while  
And some how you made me smile when I was sad  
You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
Then you realized you wanted what you had  
I guess I should've been more like that_

Everything was fine until a couple of months ago, we'd just passed our one year mark. He started getting really flirty with Shelly, which I settled with her immideatly. Though I supposed I could be nicer, but I was so scared. Shelly was so much prettier than me, and so much more willing that I was. I knew that Link was getting heat from his friends for not having "hit a home run" with me, I had told him flat out I refused to do anything but kiss him until we married. I was so scared though, that like Daddy he'd leave me for Shelly, leave me all alone. I made the mistake of telling Mom this, all she did was tell me I was way too paranoid. I never caught him doing anything but flirting, so I decided I would believe my mother and just pretend that I wasn't feeling anything

_I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her_

I could never tell him though, because words wouldn't allow me to, how much I loved him. I guess I should've, it wasn't until Tracey came on the show did I realize that I'd lost him for good. I never said anything to him, but I cried myself to sleep at night. Sometimes Corny would ask me if I was okay, I just said it was stress from this test or that and I was tired. I don't think he believed me, but he left it at that. Thats the great thing about Corny he never pushes when he realizes you don't really want to talk about. I knew it was going to happen, I knew he was in love with Tracey but I didn't expect it to end the way it started: with all of Baltimore bearing whitness.

_Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am  
You don't look much like a man from where I'm at  
It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
You love her and she loves you with all she has  
I guess I should've been more like that_

It was times like this I wish Brandon were here, I knew what he'd do if he was. He'd wrap me into a hug like he used to when Mom and Daddy fought, and tell me to cry. That he'd kill Link and make him sorry for hurting his precious princess. As I thought of this the tears just spilled over, instinctfully I turned my face from the crowd and my eyes met those of Corny Collins. The concern that shone in his eyes made it worse I slumped to the ground curling myself into a little ball. Rocking myself I started to cry harder, silently Corny pulled me into his arms and let me cry. When I finally looked at him, my face red from both embarsement and crying he smiled his charming smile.

"Wanna go for some Ice cream, doll?" he asked in his best impersanation of Elvis Presley, because he knew he was one of my favorite singers. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Helping me up he put a friendly arm around my waist and lended me some of the strength I needed. As we passed Link and Tracey I gave a weak smile and a little wave and than walked out.


End file.
